Clow's Rebirth
by brokenAngelYue
Summary: Sakura revives Clow Reed, accomplishing the only thing Clow Reed himself could not. But what will come of Eriol?
1. 01 Yue is overwhelmed

Magick swirled around as the spell to give Clow life began. A swirling cloud of rose colored smoke, scented like vanilla and raspberry wine, formed in the center of the young girl's room. The girl began a chant.

_**CLOW REED!!**_

_**I, Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Clow, COMMAND you!**_

_**Reanimate, relive, and be reborn unto your successor!**_

_**Take life true to form, personality, and love!**_

_**Take of my breath and be given yours!**_

_**Take of my heart so that your may beat anew!**_

_**Take of my lust so that life will be worth living once again!**_

Sakura's eyes went blank as only she could see within the swirling orb of magick. Yue and Cerberus leaned in closer, hoping to get a closer look inside, but to no avail. Clow was not yet complete, so they mustn't view him.

Two hands shot out form the swirling mass of magick. Sakura took the hands in hers, and began feeding energy into them. Yue and Cerberus could feel the hairs on their arms and necks stick up. They wondered in tandem if Sakura could truly afford all the magick she was sending into Clow.

Suddenly, the energy dissipated, leaving Clow hovering naked in the air, two feet off the ground. Sakura waved him over to the bed, where he landed soundlessly. His hair was awry, and he had no glasses, but he was otherwise complete physically. Yue gasped. His creator was lying on his Mistress' bed naked with his hair unbound and wild. Yue blushed and looked away... after a few moments.

Sakura bent over Clow, mumbling rites in a hushed tone.

_"I give you Earth."_ She said, placing a warm hand over Clow's heart, and removing it as soon as Clow's heart began to slowly beat.

_"I give you Air."_ She said, kissing his cold lips, watching as they turned from blue to pink and the mage started to breathe.

_"I give you Water."_ She said, taking a bowl of rose water. she tilted Clow's head back, pouring some of the hydrating spell down the sorcerer's throat. She massaged his throat until he swallowed all of it by instinct.

_"I give you FIRE."_ She said, this time more forcefully. She bent down to kiss his scared area, his curling black tendrils of pubic hair tickling her nose. He grew fully erect at her kiss, his face flushing slightly.

_"I give you SPIRIT!!"_ She said with the most force she could muster, and as the house shook from the sudden burst of energy, Clow's body began to glow vibrantly. His tunic appeared on him, weather far too warm for his full set of robes.

Somewhere, both Hiiragizawa Eriol and Kinomoto Fujitaka felt their power nearly vanish, as Clow revived to nearly full strength. Sakura sent all her remaining physical energy and all the magick she could spare into Clow. She then went limp, falling unconscious to the floor.


	2. 02 Clow is a Sex God

Sakura awoke, feeling someone caressing her forehead gently. She lay for a few moments, simply enjoying the touch. She opened her eyes to see beautiful eyes gazing down at her. Indigo with a ring of gold in the center. Long black hair came down and tickled her face. Sakura smiled.

"You brought me back. I'm impressed by your level of skill, Sakura. Especially with such western style magick. You've drained yourself nearly to the dregs, though." Said Clow softly, the soothing tone that Sakura knew so well. She found herself almost falling back asleep at the sound of it. As she was lifted off the ground, she vaguely noted she was in Clow's arms. She also noted that Clow wasn't tired at all.

Yue stood in the back of the room awkwardly. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Clow, and if he wasn't careful, wouldn't be able to keep himself off of him either. It was taking every ounce of his self-control to remain still, but inside, his mind was buzzing., conflicted. Clow was gorgeous, every bit the stunning man he remembered. Jet-black hair, always glossy and perfectly straight, flowed over his shoulder like a river of ebony. Yue sighed.

Clow laid Sakura down on the bed, tucking her in, making sure she was as comfortably snug as she could get. He stroked her hair for a few moments, before turning to the guardians gesturing for them go outside. Yue followed behind Clow, trying with much difficulty to keep from staring. "I'll go make some tea. I believe To-ya made cookies earlier, I'll go see if I can find them..." Yue said quietly, for some reason wanting get a reasonable distance from Clow for a least a moment. He needed to gather his thoughts. Yue skittered into the kitchen, while Cerberus showed Clow into the living room.

Yue leaned against the counter, sighing. He was very... overwhelmed. Part of him wanted to run up to Clow and prove his devotion, yet part of him wanted nothing else but to run to Touya. That last thought startled Yue. Yes, he was feeling overwhelmed, but how could he possibly choose Touya over Clow? Yue cringed at the thought. Poor Touya. Yue sighed again, starting the tea, searching for the cookies numbly. He'd seen Touya make the Japanese-style tea countless times as Yukito, and let his mind retreat the inner recesses of itself. His hands worked without his eyes and without his mind, as he rifled through his thoughts.

"YUE!!!! Where are those cookies?" Came a loud yell, causing Yue to startle. Sighing for the nth time, he picked up the tray, walking to the living room with it. Clow was leaning back the sofa, looking quite comfortable, and Cerberus was clawing at the rug in wait of cookies. The moon guardian didn't stand a chance.

The next moment Yue was holding a tray, the next he was on the ground flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The heavy weight on his body revealed itself to be Cerberus piled on top of him, eating a cookie off the Judgment Maker's forehead. "Get. Off." Yue growled at the large hungry beast sitting on his chest. Though since Cerberus was on said chest, Yue was finding it a bit hard to breathe, so his words sounded quite pathetic. "Oh, id you ranna to get uff?" Asked Cerberus with a mouthful of cookies. Yue, quite out of air, just started to shove against him.

A rush of magick swept over the both of them, allowing Yue to breathe. Or rather, gasp and wheeze until breathing was possible. Once the sparkles at the edge of his vision faded away, Yue looked down to find a small Cerberus in his lap. Truth be told, he was about the size of a lion cub, and looking rather distressed. Hearing Clow's chuckles from the sofa, he looked up. But it was the magick of the Mistress that had... Yue's thought trailed off as Clow looked up at the doorway. Yue followed his gaze.

There was Sakura, looking for all the world amused. Still a bit rumpled from sleep, but looking quite glorious with her full staff reaching far above her head. The staff reverted, and Sakura walked over to the pile of guardians. She picked up the Cerberus cub, rubbing his belly. "YOU." She said, giving him a poke. "Are troublesome." She walked over to the sofa, flopping the small lion onto it's soft upholstery. Clow scooped him up immediately, remarking on how charming he was this way. "I should keep him like that, shouldn't I?" Asked Sakura, leaning over Yue, who was trying desperately to regain some dignity. He took the hand she offered, and stood. "I second that motion." Muttered Yue, causing the cub to growl at him. However, bearing his size, the growl was anything but threatening. Yue snickered, and Clow petted the small cub, finding the growl adorable. Cerberus sulked, but still loved Clow's caresses, stretching out so that Clow had more of him to pet.

They weren't sure how it happened, exactly. One minute, they were up late, discussing magickal techniques of various kinds, and now they were both in bed.

The same bed.

Devoid of clothing.

Sakura had seen Clow naked when she had revived him, but now it seemed to carry a sense of relaxation. When she had revived Clow, there was a sense of urgency involved. But now... Sakura mewed as Clow kissing her neck softly. Leave it to him to find ALL of her erogenous zones the first time...

"Do you have... any idea... how... wrong this is?" Sakura said between gasps. Clow smiled, looking into her eyes deeply. "Do you object?" He asked, flashing his trademark smile. "Of course not. You may be twisted, but you also happen to be a sex GOD..." Sakura cooed. Clow beamed.

"Now finish what you started."

"Yes, Mistress." Clow smirked.


	3. 03 Yue is Feeling Slightly Neglected

Hiiragizawa Eriol lay on the floor, extremely dazed. His magick was reduced to that of a mere minstrel, and the shock of its loss had left the "young" mage rather out of it. He knew, however, that it was foreordained, that this power was not his at all. He was simply a placeholder. Turning his head, he looked at the two floating emblems next to him. The essence of his guardians. A black crescent moon with butterfly wings, and a black sun with similar wings. Eriol sighed. They had reverted instantly, barely enough power to stay as they were now, nonetheless in full form. Eriol passed out again after a few minutes; his body already beginning to catch up, aging quickly.

Kinomoto Touya blinked, setting down his college text. He felt an odd sensation, as if something were there that wasn't supposed to be. What could it be? Touya frowned, pulling out the ridiculous purple phone Sakura had given him for his last birthday. The rainbow on the front was cute, yes, but the cliché of it was a bit- His thoughts ended as Sakura picked up the other end.

"Oniichan!" Sakura cried out with joy. He had used the phone she gave him! Of course that would never forgive the initial cringe he had performed upon opening it as a gift. Sakura still hurt over that.

"Sakura, I felt... something. What's going on?" Touya asked, the attempt at keeping his voice calm achingly obvious. Sakura sighed.

"I revived Clow Reed." Sakura stated simply, waiting for proverbial bomb to hit. It didn't. In fact, she was greeted with silence.

Touya was stunned. Beyond stunned. Stunned was a little speck allll the way down there... Sakura had brought someone back to life. A powerful mage at that. Most of his magick as well. He also noticed some spirits walking around and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up. Magicks from various sources sparkled and fizzled around him, electrifying him. He noted how he now felt intensely alert and awake. Was he really that tired before? He found himself walking back to the house he still called home on weekends and holidays.

Sakura hung up the phone with a sigh. She couldn't judge Touya's reaction because... because well, there hadn't been one. Well, that was lie, there had been one. It was just silent. Sakura put the phone away, looking rather dismayed.

Someone came up behind Sakura, draping his or her arms loosely about her shoulders. She looked up in to sparkling golden eyes. A black ponytail tickled her face. Sakura felt her heart flutter, a feeling long since missed. "You were feeling distressed..." Murmured Clow, and he began massaging Sakura's shoulders. The firm but gentle motions made Sakura melt into a puddle of ooze. Clow moved to kiss her in the crook of her neck, causing her to give a tiny squeal and squirm.

Yue watched the scene from the doorway. Clow knew damn well he was watching, but didn't do anything. Sakura would have noticed him immediately if it weren't for the immensely gorgeous sorcerer currently necking her. His eyes narrowed, turning a bright green for a moment before he went back into the living room.

Cerberus sat on the sofa. He wouldn't admit it, but he rather liked the small sized form. He looked like he should in his full form, yet still got to be carried everywhere like a king. An incredibly adorable, yet remarkably handsome king. He frowned as Yue sat down at Sakura's piano. Yue had a habit of playing such things when confused or overwhelmed, but he didn't know the significance of that piano...

Yue's fingers grazed the keys and the world went spiraling away from him. Both his mind and his eyes left him as the slow music relaxed his entire being. It had been entirely too long since he last played.

Sakura's shoulders tensed at the sound of the piano. Clow's brows furrowed, for while watching from above, he had learned exactly the meaning of the instrument. That piano had been Fujitaka's last gift to Sakura. He had died the next day.

He remembered her crying in her brother's arms at the sight for two flowers on the piano bench. Pinks and Wysteria.

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka.

The stems had been woven together as if to say "It's alright, Sakura, we're together now."

Clow held Sakura as she cried for them yet again. He also noted that this time she didn't cry as hard, or for as long as she used to. Perhaps he **did** have a purpose here...

Yue's eyes held focus once again as the song ended under his fingertips. He felt a tight feeling in his chest. He looked at the piano keys and frowned at the two flowers sitting there. His eyes widened slightly, and he picked up the wildflowers, intent on giving them to his Mistress.

He paused in the doorway, seeing Sakura crying in Clow's arms. He had the distinct feeling he'd done something wrong. As soon as Sakura saw the flowers, however, she came running over to him, plucking them from his fingers. He watched as Sakura savored the blooms, brushing the soft petals against her cheek.

The tender moment was promptly shattered as Touya burst into the house. "Sakura, I knew I felt- HEY!!!" He yelled, seeing Clow holding Sakura rather closely. Yue stepped in front of the two, his face expressionless.

Point made.

Touya sighed. If Yue gave credibility to the man holding his sister, then so be it. Yue was a fierce guardian, and this man had somehow earned his respect. Touya bowed to the mage.

"Clow Reed, I assume?" Touya asked stupidly, wanting to kick himself. He was standing in front of one of the most powerful sorcerers. Uh, yeah, definitely Clow Reed.

Clow just smiled at him. Touya shifted his weight; something about that smile unnerved him. Clow came forward, offering a hand for Touya to shake. He did, and found himself strangely at ease.

That is, until someone came blasting through one of the walls.


	4. 04 Eriol is Distraught

Title: **Clow's Rebirth**

Category: Anime/Manga » Card Captor Sakura

Author: brokenAngelYue

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Supernatural/Spiritual

Published: 08-03-03, Updated: 03-24-04

Chapters: 4, Words: 3,101

**Chapter 1: 01 Yue is overwhelmed**

Magick swirled around as the spell to give Clow life began. A swirling cloud of rose colored smoke, scented like vanilla and raspberry wine, formed in the center of the young girl's room. The girl began a chant.

_**CLOW REED!!**_

_**I, Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Clow, COMMAND you!**_

_**Reanimate, relive, and be reborn unto your successor!**_

_**Take life true to form, personality, and love!**_

_**Take of my breath and be given yours!**_

_**Take of my heart so that your may beat anew!**_

_**Take of my lust so that life will be worth living once again!**_

Sakura's eyes went blank as only she could see within the swirling orb of magick. Yue and Cerberus leaned in closer, hoping to get a closer look inside, but to no avail. Clow was not yet complete, so they mustn't view him.

Two hands shot out form the swirling mass of magick. Sakura took the hands in hers, and began feeding energy into them. Yue and Cerberus could feel the hairs on their arms and necks stick up. They wondered in tandem if Sakura could truly afford all the magick she was sending into Clow.

Suddenly, the energy dissipated, leaving Clow hovering naked in the air, two feet off the ground. Sakura waved him over to the bed, where he landed soundlessly. His hair was awry, and he had no glasses, but he was otherwise complete physically. Yue gasped. His creator was lying on his Mistress' bed naked with his hair unbound and wild. Yue blushed and looked away... after a few moments.

Sakura bent over Clow, mumbling rites in a hushed tone.

_"I give you Earth."_ She said, placing a warm hand over Clow's heart, and removing it as soon as Clow's heart began to slowly beat.

_"I give you Air."_ She said, kissing his cold lips, watching as they turned from blue to pink and the mage started to breathe.

_"I give you Water."_ She said, taking a bowl of rose water. she tilted Clow's head back, pouring some of the hydrating spell down the sorcerer's throat. She massaged his throat until he swallowed all of it by instinct.

_"I give you FIRE."_ She said, this time more forcefully. She bent down to kiss his scared area, his curling black tendrils of pubic hair tickling her nose. He grew fully erect at her kiss, his face flushing slightly.

_"I give you SPIRIT!!"_ She said with the most force she could muster, and as the house shook from the sudden burst of energy, Clow's body began to glow vibrantly. His tunic appeared on him, weather far too warm for his full set of robes.

Somewhere, both Hiiragizawa Eriol and Kinomoto Fujitaka felt their power nearly vanish, as Clow revived to nearly full strength. Sakura sent all her remaining physical energy and all the magick she could spare into Clow. She then went limp, falling unconscious to the floor.

**Chapter 2: 02 Clow is a sex god**

Sakura awoke, feeling someone caressing her forehead gently. She lay for a few moments, simply enjoying the touch. She opened her eyes to see beautiful eyes gazing down at her. Indigo with a ring of gold in the center. Long black hair came down and tickled her face. Sakura smiled.

"You brought me back. I'm impressed by your level of skill, Sakura. Especially with such western style magick. You've drained yourself nearly to the dregs, though." Said Clow softly, the soothing tone that Sakura knew so well. She found herself almost falling back asleep at the sound of it. As she was lifted off the ground, she vaguely noted she was in Clow's arms. She also noted that Clow wasn't tired at all.

Yue stood in the back of the room awkwardly. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Clow, and if he wasn't careful, wouldn't be able to keep himself off of him either. Clow was gorgeous, every bit the stunning man he remembered. Jet-black hair, always glossy and perfectly straight, flowed over his shoulder like a river of ebony. Yue sighed.

Clow laid Sakura down on the bed, tucking her in, making sure she was as comfortably snug as she could get. He stroked her hair for a few moments, before turning to the guardians gesturing for them go outside. Yue followed behind Clow, trying with much difficulty to keep from staring. "I'll go make some tea. I believe To-ya made cookies earlier, I'll go see if I can find them..." Yue said quietly, for some reason wanting get a reasonable distance from Clow for a least a moment. He needed to gather his thoughts. Yue skittered into the kitchen, while Cerberus showed Clow into the living room.

Yue leaned against the counter, sighing. He was very... overwhelmed. Part of him wanted to run up to Clow and prove his devotion, yet part of him wanted nothing else but to run to Touya. That last thought startled Yue. Yes, he was feeling overwhelmed, but how could he possibly choose Touya over Clow? Yue cringed at the thought. Poor Touya. Yue sighed again, starting the tea, searching for the cookies numbly. He'd seen Touya make the tea countless times as Yukito, and let his mind retreat the inner recesses of itself. His hands worked without his eyes and without his mind, as he rifled through his thoughts.

"YUE!!!! Where are those cookies?" Came a loud yell, causing Yue to startle. Sighing for the nth time, he picked up the tray, walking to the living room with it. Clow was leaning back the sofa, looking quite comfortable, and Cerberus was clawing at the rug in wait of cookies.

Poor Yue didn't stand a chance.

The next moment Yue was holding a tray, the next he was on the ground flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The heavy weight on his body revealed itself to be Cerberus piled on top of him, eating a cookie off the Judgment Maker's forehead. "Get. Off." Yue growled at the large hungry beast sitting on his chest. Though since Cerberus was on said chest, Yue was finding it a bit hard to breathe, so his words sounded quite pathetic. "Oh, did you want to get up?" Asked Cerberus with a mouthful of cookies. Yue, quite out of air, just started to shove against him.

A rush of magick swept over the both of them, allowing Yue to breathe. Or rather, gasp and wheeze until breathing was possible. Once the sparkles at the edge of his vision faded away, Yue looked down to find a small Cerberus in his lap. Truth be told, he was about the size of a lion cub, and looking rather distressed. Hearing Clow's chuckles from the sofa, he looked up. But it was the magick of the Mistress that had... Yue's thought trailed off as Clow looked up at the doorway. Yue followed his gaze.

There was Sakura, looking for all the world amused. Still a bit rumpled from sleep, but looking quite glorious with her full staff reaching far above her head. The staff reverted, and Sakura walked over to the pile of guardians. She picked up the Cerberus cub, rubbing his belly. "YOU." She said, giving him a poke. "Are troublesome." She walked over to the sofa, flopping the small lion onto it's soft upholstery. Clow scooped him up immediately, remarking on how charming he was this way. "I should keep him like that, shouldn't I?" Asked Sakura, leaning over Yue, who was trying desperately to regain some dignity. He took the hand she offered, and stood. "I second that motion." Muttered Yue, causing the cub to growl at him. However, bearing his size, the growl was anything but threatening. Yue snickered, and Clow petted the small cub, finding the growl adorable. Cerberus sulked, but still loved Clow's caresses, stretching out so that Clow had more of him to pet.

They weren't sure how it happened, exactly. One minute, they were up late, discussing magickal techniques of various kinds, and now they were both in bed.

The same bed.

Devoid of clothing.

Sakura had seen Clow naked when she had revived him, but now it seemed to carry a sense of relaxation. When she had revived Clow, there was a sense of urgency involved. But now... Sakura mewed as Clow kissing her neck softly. Leave it to him to find ALL of her erogenous zones the first time...

"Do you have... any idea... how... wrong this is?" Sakura said between gasps. Clow smiled, looking into her eyes deeply. "Do you object?" He asked, flashing his trademark smile. "Of course not. You may be twisted, but you also happen to be a sex GOD..." Sakura cooed. Clow beamed.

"Now finish what you started."

"Yes, Mistress." Clow smirked.

**Chapter 3: 03 Yue is feeling left out**

Hiiragizawa Eriol lay on the floor, extremely dazed. His magick was reduced to that of a mere minstrel, and the shock of its loss had left the "young" mage rather out of it. He knew, however, that it was foreordained, that this power was not his at all. He was simply a placeholder. Turning his head, he looked at the two floating emblems next to him. The essence of his guardians. A black crescent moon with butterfly wings, and a black sun with similar wings. Eriol sighed. They had reverted instantly, barely enough power to stay as they were now, nonetheless in full form. Eriol passed out again after a few minutes; his body already beginning to catch up, aging quickly.

Kinomoto Touya blinked, setting down his college text. He felt an odd sensation, as if something were there that wasn't supposed to be. What could it be? Touya frowned, pulling out the ridiculous purple phone Sakura had given him for his last birthday. The rainbow on the front was cute, yes, but the cliché of it was a bit- His thoughts ended as Sakura picked up the other end.

"Oniichan!" Sakura cried out with joy. He had used the phone she gave him! Of course that would never forgive the initial cringe he had performed upon opening it as a gift. Sakura still hurt over that.

"Sakura, I felt... something. What's going on?" Touya asked, the attempt at keeping his voice calm achingly obvious. Sakura sighed.

"I revived Clow Reed." Sakura stated simply, waiting for proverbial bomb to hit. It didn't. In fact, she was greeted with silence.

Touya was stunned. Beyond stunned. Stunned was a little speck allll the way down there... Sakura had brought someone back to life. A powerful mage at that. Most of his magick as well. He also noticed some spirits walking around and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up. Magicks from various sources sparkled and fizzled around him, electrifying him. He noted how he now felt intensely alert and awake. Was he really that tired before? He found himself walking back to the house he still called home on weekends and holidays.

Sakura hung up the phone with a sigh. She couldn't judge Touya's reaction because... because well, there hadn't been one. Well, that was lie, there had been one. It was just silent. Sakura put the phone away, looking rather dismayed.

Someone came up behind Sakura, draping his or her arms loosely about her shoulders. She looked up in to sparkling golden eyes. A black ponytail tickled her face. Sakura felt her heart flutter, a feeling long since missed. "You were feeling distressed..." Murmured Clow, and he began massaging Sakura's shoulders. The firm but gentle motions made Sakura melt into a puddle of ooze. Clow moved to kiss her in the crook of her neck, causing her to give a tiny squeal and squirm.

Yue watched the scene from the doorway. Clow knew damn well he was watching, but didn't do anything. Sakura would have noticed him immediately if it weren't for the immensely gorgeous sorcerer currently necking her. His eyes narrowed, turning a bright green for a moment before he went back into the living room.

Cerberus sat on the sofa. He wouldn't admit it, but he rather liked the small sized form. He looked like he should in his full form, yet still got to be carried everywhere like a king. An incredibly adorable, yet remarkably handsome king. He frowned as Sakura sat down at Sakura's piano. Yue had a habit of playing such things when confused or overwhelmed, but he didn't know the significance of that piano...

Yue's fingers grazed the keys and the world went spiraling away from him. Both his mind and his eyes left him as the slow music relaxed his entire being. It had been entirely too long since he last played.

Sakura's shoulders tensed at the sound of the piano. Clow's brows furrowed, for while watching from above, he had learned exactly the meaning of the instrument. That piano had been Fujitaka's last gift to Sakura. He had died the next day.

He remembered her crying in her brother's arms at the sight for two flowers on the piano bench. Pinks and Wysteria.

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka.

The stems had been woven together as if to say "It's alright, Sakura, we're together now."

Clow held Sakura as she cried for them yet again. He also noted that this time she didn't cry as hard, or for as long as she used to. Perhaps he **did** have a purpose here...

Yue's eyes held focus once again as the song ended under his fingertips. He felt a tight feeling in his chest. He looked at the piano keys and frowned at the two flowers sitting there. His eyes widened slightly, and he picked up the wildflowers, intent on giving them to his Mistress.

He paused in the doorway, seeing Sakura crying in Clow's arms. He had the distinct feeling he'd done something wrong. As soon as Sakura saw the flowers, however, she came running over to him, plucking them from his fingers. He watched as Sakura savored the blooms, brushing the soft petals against her cheek.

The tender moment was promptly shattered as Touya burst into the house. "Sakura, I knew I felt- HEY!!!" He yelled, seeing Clow holding Sakura rather closely. Yue stepped in front of the two, his face expressionless.

Point made.

Touya sighed. If Yue gave credibility to the man holding his sister, then so be it. Yue was a fierce guardian, and this man had somehow earned his respect. Touya bowed to the mage.

"Clow Reed, I assume?" Touya asked stupidly, wanting to kick himself. He was standing in front of one of the most powerful sorcerers. Uh, yeah, definitely Clow Reed.

Clow just smiled at him. Touya shifted his weight; something about that smile unnerved him. Clow came forward, offering a hand for Touya to shake. He did, and found himself strangely at ease.

That is, until someone came blasting through one of the walls.

**Chapter 4: 04 Eriol is not a happy camper**

Everyone turned, wide-eyed, at the person who stood, panting.

There stood Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Looking VERY pissed.

Sakura came over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Eriol-kun..." She started, but at the look in his eyes trailed off.

Clow came over to Eriol, taking the younger man's chin in his hand. Clow looked intensely into Eriol's eyes for a long moment. Then, he let him go without a word.

Touya understood what had gone on. Clow and sizing him up and Eriol was doing the same. Apparently approval had been achieved, because Eriol looked slightly more at ease and Clow looked downright smug.

Yue spoke. "Clow, if Hiiragizawa is here, and you are here... how is this possible?"

It was Eriol who answered. "Yue, I told you, I am not him. I have his memories and HAD his power, but not his spirit. That belongs to HIM." Eriol said rather bluntly, pointing to Clow, who seemed inside himself in thought.

Eriol looked a bit surprised as Sakura went over to Clow and put a hand on his shoulder. He was even more surprised at the arm that Clow slipped around her waist, even he didn't seem entirely conscious that he'd done it.

Touya muttered something darkly per usual, causing Yue to nearly smile.

Sakura felt a warm feeling flow over her at Clow's simple gesture. A hand around her waist, closer to her hips really. She leaned into Clow, inhaling his scent deeply. And he smelled so GOOD....

Eriol smiled with a bit of triumph. He knew very well the effect Clow could have on people if he so chose. It worked for Yue, and now it was working for Sakura. Only... it seemed different this time.

"He looks at her like an equal." Touya nearly whispered, causing Eriol's head to snap over to him. Yue, too, looked a bit startled. Clow and Sakura, however, were in another place entirely, hearing none of it. Eriol looked back at the two, merely nodding. It was true. Clow had looked at Yue just as lovingly as he did the young girl, but... he had also looked at Yue with just a tad of condescendence. No, that wasn't it. He thought of Yue as a whole person, but also as someone he had to teach. Someone who looked back at him like...

...Like a God.

Sakura looked at him with sparkling wonderment, but not worship. Traces of awe, yes, but not as if she were gazing upon a holy object of some type.

A slight shift next to him brought Eriol's attention back. Yue had moved closer to Touya, and the latter had swung an arm over the guardian's shoulder. A seemingly casual move, but deeply intimate for someone such as Touya. Yue looked stricken, making Eriol's heart pitch. Yue had noticed the difference as well.

Clow kissed the top of Sakura's head sweetly, causing her to into Level 3 Hanyaan Status. She glittered and sparkled up at Clow, who looked down at her with equal ferocity, if not as openly plastered on his face, but still very much in love.

Yue felt as if he were being crushed. His love for Clow seemed so petty compared to all this. He couldn't take it anymore... he...

Yukito looked around, confused, but comfortable in Touya's arms. He didn't understand Yue's distress, and tried in vain to ask him what was wrong, before the stronger half of him practically shoved his consciousness away. Yukito couldn't help but feel slightly hurt, but bore it well. He looked around, seeing Sakura standing very close to very handsome man with long dark hair and spectacles. . Handsome man.

Yue's heart sunk lower, giving Yukito what he called the "elevator" feeling, as if the ground underneath him took a serious dip. Touya's arm clutched him more tightly, but other than that, the other boy gave no sign that he noticed. His attention was elsewhere.

"Clow." Eriol asked, or rather, stated.

The older mage turned to him with a level gaze. It was clear in Clow's eyes that he wasn't particularly thrilled by being in the same room as Eriol, but his eyes still showed the proper amount of respect. "I wish to know your purpose here." Said Eriol in the same tone as before. Clow smiled at him, causing Eriol's' brow to furrow slightly. Oh, how he hated that smile. He used it himself frequently, when he was feeling weary or ticked off, it smashed down whatever negative feelings he was having, but made them come back in a much angrier way later.

"As do I, young one. Perhaps it is to accomplish something in this time that I never truly acquired in my first life." Clow said, his velvety voice with a bit of bite that only Eriol could detect. Eriol was not a fool. He knew very well what came after that statement._ Or my second._

Yukito felt his heart dip again, this time even worse.

Sakura wasn't stupid either. She watched the men in the room. She sighed, knowing it would take a hacksaw to get through the tension going around. She went for her prime target. Putting a soft hand on his shoulder, she said in her softest voice.

"Clow..."

He turned to her, his entire being shifting completely at the sight of her. There he was. Looking at her with that passionate gaze once again. She took his hand, bringing him up the stairs.

Touya's eyebrow twitched.

"You better not be bringing that ancient pervert into your room, kaijuu!"


End file.
